owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Sangū
Aoi Sangū 「三宮 葵, Sangū Aoi」 is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. She works as Kureto Hīragi's personal assistant. She appears as a student at First Shibuya High in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance In the light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Aoi appears like a more mature and taller Mitsuba. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair (which is lighter than Mitsuba's) pulled into pigtails, which were on the back of her hair than to the sides, unlike Mitsuba; her bangs are parted on the right, which were held them in place with two hair clips. She has green eyes as well. She wore the typical female Japanese school uniform, a sailor fuku. In the manga, she wears her hair in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon around it. Her bangs aren't parted. She wears the standard JIDA uniform consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt buckled with a gold waist-plate. She also wears a slightly longer black skirt, and knee-high black boots. *Anime: She wears heels instead of boots. Personality Aoi would usually appears at Kureto's side as his personal aide. Possessing a good head on her shoulders, with a calm countenance when assessing every situation and a great degree of vigilance, she has her master’s complete trust. She is stoic, serious, and appears to follow his every order without hesitation, no matter how gruesome it is. Additionally, Aoi dislikes activities that waste her time and tends to look down on the Ichinose family such as Guren. She also does not appear to have a good relationship with her little sister, Mitsuba. This was shown when she ignores Mitsuba and then proceeds to sacrifice her comrades without hesitation in Nagoya under Kureto's command. History The Sangū's were one of the branch families serving the Hīragi's. Aoi is the daughter of the Sangū family and was said to be a servant of the next head of the family, Hīragi Kureto. The blond hair they both share as siblings was rumored to be because of the influence of a curse her ancestor was afflicted with. At some point of her life, she enrolled in First Shibuya High. By the time she appears in the light novels, she is already serving Kureto. Her appearance in the light novel is limited. Much like her role in the manga, she is shown as the personal secretary of Kureto. She is in the same class as Guren, Shinya, Mito and Norito (the genius class) however she never shows up in class. She spoke very little. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Volume 1 On the first day of school, Guren notes that there is a girl from the Jujo clan, a boy from the Goshi clan, and even a girl from the Sangu clan in his homeroom class. Aoi is noted to be one of the top four students in Guren's class, along with Shinya Hiragi, Mito Jujo, and Norito Goshi. However, she is also very quiet and always left the class right after the bell rings, and doesn't act friendly towards Guren unlike the other top students. Volume 2 Aoi shows Guren, Shinya, Mito, Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure into Kureto's office after they have been summoned by them. Mito recognizes her first and asks her what she was doing here, but Aoi doesn't answer her question. Guren remembers that there was a girl from the Sangu clan in his class, but so far she barely shows up to class. When they are inside, Kureto asks her to bring them tea. He then tells her to pass out documents about the situation at Ueno Zoo, which includes a picture of a crater at the east side of the zoo. Kureto gives Guren a new enchanted sword, Hoarfrost, for the secret mission at the zoo. Guren feels blood thirst rising up inside him, and says that it's definitely enchanted. This causes Aoi to become wary and Kureto has to tell her to calm down because she cannot defeat Guren in a fight. Aoi shows up in the meeting room the group was waiting in in order to bring them combat uniforms and tells them they will be sent to the zoo in a helicopter. She was about to leave when Guren stops her, saying that bringing a helicopter to a secret mission was unreasonable and they should take a car instead. He asks her to bring them street clothes and that they will change into uniform once they were there. This irritates Aoi but she agrees. Guren also asks for the two cars to be waiting by the school gate, and Aoi says that she will arrange for drivers and the vehicles to be camouflaged to resemble travel buses. She asks him how much time he needs to arrive before the start of the mission so they can take care of traffic. Guren replies that they need fifteen minutes and that the vehicles to stop a mile away from the site. Aoi says that she will see that it gets done and tells the group to come outside in five minutes. Volume 3 Guren arrives at the student council office where Aoi is waiting for him. She leads him to Kureto in the gymnasium basement. As they walk, he attempts conversation with her, but she tells him she detests useless activities and insists an outsider like him quit talking to her. When he asks if he will be interrogated again, she actually reveals the one being interrogated is Shinoa Hīragi. She answers her phone on the way and says Guren’s face passed the test for not lying and says he has not met Shinoa after all. Guren enters the room to join Kureto and Shinoa. Volume 4 Lacking information. Volume 5 Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Mikado no Tsuki. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse in order to trick Mahiru. Aoi is aware that this is all a lie. Volume 6 Lacking information. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Shinjuku Arc She appears at the end of chapter 16 with Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi and Major General Shinya Hīragi (though she is unnamed). In the following chapter, when Private Yūichirō Hyakuya attacks Kureto from behind, Aoi blocks the attack, albeit some difficulty as she states that he's strong, and saves Kureto. Nagoya Arc She reappears in chapter 32. When Major General Seishirō Hīragi gets into an argument with Kureto and gets intimidated by him, Seishirō calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Aoi and another soldier already took them down. She informs Kureto that all of the preparations for departure are complete and they can move out any time. Later, Kureto asks her about the subject's condition and she informs him that the subject is unstable and in severe pain. He orders the drug dosage to be increased to force it back into submission. When she informs him that action may kill the subject, Kureto simply says humanity will die if it does not hold out anyway. He asks if they have a status report from Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and she tells him that there's just one: "Everything's fine." She reappears in chapter 39. She arrives at Nagoya Airport with Kureto. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Shinya Hiragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Kureto later orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices," and he disarms Shinya when Shinya demands that Kureto wait. Continuing in chapter 40, the vampires and humans wage war. As the the Seraph of the End experiment begins, Kureto warns Aoi that Heaven will smite them, but they will take that power and control it. He orders his soldiers to bind the seraph completely. Mirai Kimizuki erupts from the van and floats in the sky. She has four large, feathered wings and a single long trumpet before her. Her eyes are dark with peculiar markings on her irises. She curses the sinners and says ruin will fall down upon them. Kimizuki recognizes her, shocked and horrified. Chains erupt from the remaining van and pierce through Mirai, making her scream in pain as a magical circle appears behind her. A black aura appears from Mirai's back. The soldiers announce that the fifth trumpet is transforming into an angel of destruction to smite mankind. Although they have not offered enough sacrifices yet, they have achieved the proper state, and Kureto's subordinates claim they are successfully controlling a Seraph of the End. He orders Aoi to feed the rest of the sacrifices to the demon Abaddon to stabilize it. Powers and Abilities Aoi is highly successful, especially compared to her younger sister, Mitsuba. Natural Abilities Cursed Gear * A demon weapon in the form of a katana. Trivia * Aoi 「葵」 is the Japanese name for the hollycock and wild ginger. * Sangū 「三宮」 means "three palaces." Quotes * "Ngh...! H-He's strong...!"--''Aoi when blocking Yu's attack, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "All of the preparations for departure are complete. We can move out any time."--''Aoi to Kureto, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' Reference }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Sangū Family Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Alive Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Humans Category:Colonel